Truce
by Spooked101
Summary: Very sweet and romantic one-shot between Jumin Han and MC


_Truce_

He groaned as he scanned another document, the words blurring together until it reached the signature line. He quickly signed his name and leaned back in his office chair. The chair creaked as he leaned back, his arm covering his tired eyes. Sighing, he pulled out his phone and looked at the time. It was well past midnight and his screen was covered with multiple missed calls from his assistant and fiancé. His finger hovered over the call back button, he was about to press it when he heard a soft knocking at the office door.

"Come in." He said sharply, clearly irritated that someone was still at the office building this late at night. The door opened slowly and his beautiful fiancé peeked her head in. Her bright hazel eyes held a tired gaze as she smiled at him. He sat up in the chair and started to stand up, but she motioned for him to stay sitting. "Jumin, its past midnight and you didn't take any of my calls. I was so worried that I had to come here to see if you were alright." She said softly while walking over to be beside him. He took her hand and squeezed it gently. "I'm terribly sorry my love. I was trying to finish going over documents for the company and I lost track of time. I was about to call you back before you walked in." He muttered while placing a gentle kiss on her knuckles.

A light blush creeped up her cheeks as she leaned down to press a soft kiss against his cheek. Two years had passed since they first met, only a year has passed since he proposed to her. "Jumin c'mon, let's go home. You need to get some rest, you've been here all day. I can see the toll that these late nights have been taking on you." She looked into his grey eyes and ran her fingers though his hair. He sighed and slumped over in the chair, wrinkling his shirt and tie. "I know, but I have just a couple more documents to sign. Then I'll be home." She frowned and moved to the front of the desk. She leaned over so that she could see his eyes, her hazel orbs boring into his grey ones. "I will not leave until you are finished. We will go home together, I hate being there without you." She grumbled and sat in the chair behind her.

He sighed again and went back to the documents on the desk. The words blurred together more since his focus was turned on her. Every little movement she made enthralled him. The way she sighed then smiled at him, the way she tucked the strands of long, chocolate brown hair behind her ear. He shook his head and went back to signing. His thoughts would be the death of him, he could never focus on work when she was around.

He finished signing the company documents and stacked them into a neat pile on the corner of the desk for his assistant to grab in the morning. He stood up and walked over to her. Exhaustion had gotten the best of her and she fell asleep on his desk. Her soft breaths filled the silent room, and he felt a strong surge of love for the woman in front of him. He gently shook her shoulder to wake her up, her eyes opened slowly, still drowsy from the small nap she had taken. "Let's go home. I've finished what I could do tonight." He whispered softly. She nodded and stood up, her balance was off and she fell into his chest. He caught her and chuckled at her clumsiness. He scooped her up into his arms, carrying her bridal style out of the dim office.

They left the building and got into the car that was waiting outside for them. She had fallen asleep in his arms again, so he held her all the way to his apartment building. The security guards nodded in his direction as he made his way to the elevator with her. The dinging of the elevator told them that they had reached the penthouse level. The noise had startled her awake, so much so that she almost fell out of his arms. He laughed and moved her hair from her face. She blushed and squirmed so that he would put her down. "Are we home already? I must've fallen asleep again." She laughed a little and walked into the penthouse. Their cat mewled at them and rubbed against their legs, spreading the white fur everywhere.

"Get something to snack on Jumin. I'm going to get ready for bed." She smiled and kissed his cheek. He nodded and went to the kitchen to grab an apple. He crouched down and pet the cat while munching on the sweet fruit. He could remember the first time she came to this place like it was yesterday. He was having issues with his father arranging an engagement to a woman he didn't know, and the RFA members had suggested for her to see him.

The day that she first got here, he immediately never wanted to let her go. So, he kept her there, for four days while he dealt with issues at the office and the conflict with his father. He knew that it was a bit possessive, but she was the first woman that understood his feelings, and that he needed time to untangle the threads inside of him. She had wanted to leave, but he couldn't allow it. So, he kept her to himself, he kept her safe. When his cat had run off, she was all he had. He clung to her heart, terrified of the day that she would just leave him, broken and alone. That day never came though, she never left his side.

A year after those incidents, and he had the time to take her out on dates and get to know her better, he proposed. Her hazel orbs had clouded with tears as she accepted his feeling and the ring. He sighed and smiled, the happiness that she brought was almost like a dream; one that he never wanted to wake up from. He shook his head and left his thoughts. He discarded the apple and went to their bedroom. She had fallen asleep again on their bed. He chuckled and changed from his suit to his sleepwear.

He carefully slid into the bed next to her, trying to not wake her up. Before he drifted off to sleep, he smiled and stroked her hair. Doing so made her snuggle into his chest, muttering ineligible words in her sleep. He smiled once more and softly kissed her forehead.

"Thank you for staying with me for this long. I couldn't imagine my life without you my love. I love you more than anything in this world and the next." He muttered softly to her sleeping form before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
